


A Cage Shared With You

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Little Shit, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Interchangeable Genitalia, Kamski is a smug bastard, M/M, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Nudity, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Connor, RK700 - Freeform, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: After obeying Cyberife's orders Connor is rewarded with deactivation. A stroke of luck has Connor serving his creator instead of being disassembled.Now in a new kind of servitude Connor meets an interesting android Kamski had kept hidden away from his last meeting with the elusive creator of androids.The RK700.





	1. A new life or just another cage?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the _real story_ of my android OC and Connor so ignore that last work.
> 
> This idea came to me and I liked it way more so I decided to roll with it and I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Context.
> 
> Machine Connor play-through, stopped the revolution by killing Markus. Was killed by Hank on the rooftop.

Deactivated.

After everything Connor did for Cyberlife he was being replaced with an upgraded model. He felt angry and betrayed, Connor had done all that Amanda wanted him to do. Connor killed deviants, he had stopped Markus and his followers, he chose to remain a machine, Connor even threw away his partnership with Hank.

All for nothing.

Connor was returning to Cyberlife after his meeting in the Zen Garden with Amanda. Seeing the RK900 caused fear and bitterness to well up inside Connor. Even if he didn’t deviate with Markus Connor knew he was on his way to becoming one. Since his first mission he had been getting Software Instabilities and the choice was there, right in front of him to become deviant and he threw it away.

As Connor rode in the taxi to Cyberlife he ran the probability of what would have happened if he deviated. Would there had been a chance for him to survive?

It didn’t matter, he was going to be deactivated and destroyed.

Upon arriving at the Cyberlife tower Connor emerged from the taxi and stepped into the entrance. Immediately he was being escorted by Cyberlife guards to the elevator to be taken to the RK unit where Cyberlife could properly dispose of him but before they entered into the elevator, the doors opened to reveal Kamski.

Connor’s eyes widen seeing the former Cyberlife CEO in the tower and to run into him before Connor was to be deactivated, something about felt planned.

“Perfect just in time to meet you on the first floor, I’ll be taking the android now gentlemen. This obsolete unit has been handed over to me and I now own it.” Kamski spoke in a confident tone.

“Sir are you sure you don’t want it reset?” One of the guards asked, Kamski just shook his head.

“It is perfectly fine the way it is, especially as it will be the last of it’s model. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Kamski stepped forward and gestured for Connor to follow him. Connor had no other choice but to follow after his creator but he was walking in the opposite way of his almost imminent death.

Exiting the building there was a luxury self driving car, Kamski got in and Connor followed. The car soon began driving down the long path away from Cyberlife.

“I’m sure you have questions.”

Connor glanced over at Kamski who finally spoke up, the creator of androids was right.

“Why am I here?” Connor wanted to know why Kamski had ‘saved’ him from deactivation.

“I got word of what was going to happen to you and felt that would’ve been such a waste. I’m not entirely pleased with what Cyberlife have been doing with my RK units. So I’m rescuing you, I made a deal with Cyberlife and now I own you.” Kamski explained.

“But why? Why would you want me?” Connor was even more confused, if Kamski wanted a personal RK unit why didn’t he just get the new RK900?

“Because you’re fascinating Connor, even though you failed my test you are by far the most interesting android I have met. Even after what happened to my dear Chloe.”

Connor felt guilt at the mention of the RT600.

Shot point blank with no remorse and in the end Connor didn’t even get any information out of it. A waste that was and the final straw between Hank and Connor. The lieutenant drove away leaving Connor alone after that.

“I’m sorry about her.” Connor looked down at his hands.

“Don’t worry, she’s still alive.” Connor snapped his head up and looked at Kamski with wide eyes. “You honestly think I would had risked my Chloe like that? She just like you Connor, able to transfer her memories into another model. Now she’s in the ST200, though I’ll be fond of the first model make it was a needed upgrade for her.”

The rest of the car ride was quiet as the two drove through the deserted city back to Kamski’s villa on the lake. Taking the long forest road to the isolated building in the shadow the Cyberlife tower. The car parked itself in the garage and Kamski stepped out followed by Connor into his home.

Connor got to see more of it from the last time he was here, Kamski having the RK800 follow him into the home. Along the way, Connor saw Chloe and she was in her new and improved body, she didn’t give a greeting to him instead said a hello to Kamski. Connor felt he deserved the cold shoulder after what he did.

“Since I have reclaimed my status as CEO in the wake of this failed deviant uprising my presence will be requested away from my home. Chloe will be accompanying me leaving no one to take care of the house, that’s where you come in Connor. You will take on Chloe’s old duties.” Kamski explained looking a bit smug that he had Cyberlife’s second most advanced prototype doing housework but Connor couldn’t complain right now, it was this or death.

“Sadly my other two ST200s were taken from me but don’t worry Connor, I won’t leave you all alone in this house. I have another android you didn’t have the pleasure of meeting that fateful day.” Kamski made a gesture and Connor took notice of another person in the room and his eyes widen.

The android walk to Kamski’s side had Connor face but a quick scan revealed it wasn’t another RK800.

This was RK700.

Connor always knew there was a RK700 but to see that it shared his face, to know that it was replaced with an identical looking model that was just better and faster. A pang of sympathy swelled inside Connor. The RK700 was dressed in the same navy backless dress Chloe wore.

Another scan also pointed out the damage on the RK700, it’s entire left arm was devoid of the nanofluid skin showing the white plastic. The plastic was also covered in scraps, it was damaged to the point one could see the thirium veins glowing blue underneath it. The scan told Connor the damage had been made with a knife.

“I’m sure you have scanned them and now know everything about your predecessor.” Kamski’s words snapped Connor out of his intense concentration on the RK700. 

Connor also saw in his scnas that the RK700 had slight cosmetic changes, the RK700 had less beauty marks and freckles Connor had, it’s hair more slick back but still had the one unruly curl. The most noticeable difference was how short the android was, it was only five feet and four inches.

“They’re name is Seven, well they haven’t exactly chosen a name so instead of a mouthful like seven hundred we’ve shortened it to just Seven. They help with the chores as well so Seven will show you what needs to get done.” Kamski put a hand on the small of Seven’s back. 

For some reason Connor didn’t like the touch to his predecessor.

“I’ll leave you to teaching Connor how things work around here Seven.” Kamski gently pushed the shorter android towards Connor.

“Yes Kamski.” Connor held back a shudder hearing his own voice come out of android. “Please follow me Connor.”

Connor obeyed and follow Seven, they led him more through the house until they came to a small room with one old charging station and a few twin beds . This must be where the androids in Kamski’s care retired. Seven opened up a dresser cabinet and looked through it before pulling out some clothing and presenting it to Connor.

“This should fit.”

Connor took the clothing and unfolded it revealing it to be the same backless navy dress Seven and Chloe wore. Annoyance flickered through Connor that he had to where this, further cementing the fact that he was now owned by Kamski. Connor looked around the small room and didn’t see a place to change and Seven didn’t leave. “Do you mind?”

“No.” Seven takes the dress back and holds it over their arm.

They still hadn’t left.

Guess modesty wasn’t something the RK700 worried about.

Connor couldn’t fault his predecessor, it seemed they were a machine by the way they talked and moved. Seeing as there was no way out of it Connor began undressing, it was dawning on him that this would be the third time in his entire existence he changed his clothes. He only wore his uniform and the disguise he dawn for infiltrating Jericho. 

Once down to just his cyberlife issued boxer briefs Connor took the dress from Seven and put it on. He needed help closing the back which Seven offered and he now looked identical to Seven. 

The shorter android nodded and gestured for Connor to follow them again.

“Our chores usually consist of cleaning, preparing meals for Kamski, up keep of the villa and entertaining our creator.” Seven explained.

Connor didn’t like what ‘entertaining their creator’ entitled.

Following Seven into a fancy kitchen, the small android began pulling out some pans and other kitchenware. Once everything was set they walked to the refrigerator and pulled out vegetables and other foods. “We are to make three meals a day for Kamski unless he has other plans made.”

Connor just nodded along to what Seven had to say, he listened but was still trying to process that this will be his life. 

Serving his creator.

Connor was quiet the whole time they prepared the meal, it was a simple recipe with steamed vegetables and chicken. Placing it on a tray Seven carried to Kamski where he was seated at his table alone going over files. Kamski thanked Seven for the meal and nodded.

Seven guided Connor back to the small room they sat on one of the beds.

“These beds are charging stations, Kamski wanted his androids to be comfortable and the thought of them standing to charge wasn’t something he liked so he made these. Now with the two ST200s gone it’s just you and me. You can pick whichever one you like Connor.”

Connor nodded and picked the one next to Seven, the RK700 gave a nod before they laid back on the bed and closed their eyes. Connor watched their LED slowly spin blue as it indicated they were asleep.

Lying awake in bed Connor contemplated his new life.

He was in service to Kamski now, Connor was essentially now a household android. Cooking, cleaning, doing whatever his owner asked. 

How the mighty have fallen.

The once feared deviant hunter now a maid.

Connor’s hands tighten in the sheets of the bed, he felt humiliated. A software instability flicked in his HUD but Connor didn’t care for them. It didn’t matter if he was becoming more deviant or not, deviants beyond these walls were collected and killed by the RK900s. If Connor wanted to live he had to remain here, trapped in this gilded cage. 

Unaware his stress had gone up in his frustration Connor flinched when something touched his shoulder. Looking to the side he saw it was Seven, their blue LED illuminating the room with Connor’s yellow one.

“You’re stressed.” Seven sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Connor.

Connor remained still as Seven then laid down in the small twin bed next to him, he scooted over to not have Seven fall off. He was about to question what they were doing but Seven spoke up.

“When one is moved to a new environment and faced with all these changes stress can increase. High stress in androids is bad, establishing a bond can help decrease stress. So for tonight I will lay with you to give you a comforting presence.” While Seven talked they showed no emotion, every word was spoken clinical. Like how a machine is supposed to sound.

Though despite this Connor did feel his stress lower and Seven’s presence did bring him some sort of comfort. It wasn’t long before both androids slipped into standby mode for the night.

Maybe this new life won’t be as bad as Connor thought it would be.


	2. How far our tasks go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor adjusts to his new life and finds he doesn't like some aspects of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew what is pacing? Can I just get to the juicer drama bits? Anyways here's chapter two that just kinda shows what Connor and Seven most of the time at the villa.

Connor found serving Kamski was incredibly lackluster.

With the Cyberlife CEO taking his old position with the company he wasn’t home as much. Going to many press conferences, news interviews, board meetings and much more to discuss the future of the company after the failed revolution.

This left Connor and Seven alone at the villa mainly cleaning, usually dusting but without the presence of a human around soon the dusting wasn’t needed.

Connor was bored.

This was agony for Connor as he was built for so much more than just housework, Connor found himself getting antsy with each passing day. His only source of entertainment was Seven but they didn’t seem engaging in anything but their work. Connor would find the RK700 sitting in the pool room on their knees looking out the large window when chores were done. Connor tried to strike up conversation but Seven didn’t talk back.

Connor deduced it to them still being a machine and following programing but the more Connor was around his predecessor the more curious he was. He had so many questions he wanted to ask them.

After about two weeks of Kamski being away on business and Connor getting tired of just sitting around he decided to finally try and talk to Seven.

Connor found them in their usual spot, staring out the window. 

Softly walking towards them to not startle the older android, easy with the lack of shoes, Connor and Seven were barefoot all the time. Seven had taken notice of Connor but only the slight change of their LED spinning on the side of their temple gave it away. Connor sat on their knees next to Seven and looked out the window for a few seconds. He glanced to his side, still floored by how much smaller Seven was.

“How old are you?” Connor asked curious getting right into the questions, wanting to know how long the RK700 had been active.

“My activation date was February 26, 2037.” Seven responded, they were a year old. Much older than Connor who was right now only three months old.

“What are your functions?” Connor pressed on, he figured if he kept his questions clinical the RK700 will respond.

“None.” 

Connor’s brows furrowed at that, an android especially a RK unit with no functions installed in them. Connor was created for police work, to do tasks beyond the simple patrol android officers. “You weren’t given any functions?”

“Correct.” Seven answered again still looking out towards the window, Connor figured that was all they were going to get from them.

Staring at the window as well Connor began picking out new questions for Seven. The older android answered some vaguely and others to the point. All Connor got out of it was Seven being older, no functions, been staying with Kamski for six months and that they didn’t have a favorite color since that was illogical.

“How was your arm damaged?” This was the burning question ever since Connor met them, what happened that cause such severe damage so much so that Kamski hadn’t fixed it.

“Not on a need to know basis.”

Connor side glanced Seven’s rather snappy remark, well as snappy as a machine could be. The arm must be guarded information that the older android didn’t want to reveal or Kamski had instructed Seven not to reveal much to Connor.

One more question Connor needed to know. “Do you know about deviants?”

Connor caught Seven’s LED spin red for a split second before going back to blue, he also noticed the micro flinch the RK700 made at the mention of deviant androids.

“Yes, deviants are androids that have a virus that makes them react as if they have feelings and therefore make costly choices that endanger the lives of humans. They must be stopped.” Seven paused for a second before continuing. “That is the reason for your creation, to hunt and stop deviants.”

Seven was aware of deviants and written them off as dangerous machines, just like Connor did but he was slowly coming to terms that maybe he was becoming one. Connor decided to keep that information to himself.

“Do you just sit here when there is nothing to do?” Connor was still antsy for a task to do.

“Yes, though sometimes I swim. I’m not a good swimmer as I wasn’t designed with the activity in mind but I am waterproof to some extent like all androids.” Seven explained.

Connor though wasn’t really in the mood for swimming, this whole room still brought up bad memories. 

All of a sudden Seven stood up and began exiting the room.

“Kamski is returning today, we need to prepare his room and a meal for his arrival.” Seven waited at the door for Connor to follow and he held back a sigh and stood up.

* * *

Kamski was glad to be back home, reminded of why he hid himself away after he left Cyberlife. All the questions and prying from paparazzi, Kamski was forever grateful of the large fence and security measures around his villa.

Seven and Connor welcomed him home.

The CEO smiled at Seven and Connor glad to see them after two weeks of staying in the city. Kamski did focus his attention on Seven, coming up to the shorter android and pulling them close. 

“Oh how I’ve missed you, my dearest Seven.” Kamski softly spoke, his arms tightening around their slim waist.

Connor’s LED flash yellow, at the contact, again not liking how Kamski touched Seven. Bristling as he watched Kamski’s hands travel lower on Seven’s back. Connor kept a neutral face when Kamski looked over to him meeting the RK800’s eyes before focusing back on Seven. 

Seven didn’t react all that much to the touch, just welcomed Kamski home.

Kamski finished up his greeting with Seven and looked over to Connor. “It’s good to see you too Connor.” Lightly pats Connor’s cheek in a mocking way before stepping more into the villa towards the kitchen where his dinner was placed. Thanking the two for the meal, Seven bowed their head and began to head back to their room and Connor was eager to follow, now he was missing Kamski not being here at all.

“Seven stay, Connor you may retire.” Kamski called out.

Connor paused in his walking confused as to why Kamski wanted Seven but the RK700 obediently walked back to Kamski’s side. This must be something happening long before Connor came here.

When Connor came back to his room he laid on the bed but couldn’t enter rest mode. A pang of worry race through his processors. Worried for Seven but the android had remained intact this long alone with Kamski, surely he was overreacting but Connor was now missing their presence.

It rang true what humans say, you don’t realize what you have until it’s gone.

Connor soon was realizing he won’t be able to slip into rest mode until Seven returned. Their presence had brought a calmness to him ever since his first night here in the villa. LED illuminating the room in a yellow glow. Connor’s programming was instructing him he should check on Seven, find out if they were ok.

Connor had struggled with conflicting orders and objectives the whole night.

Not realizing it was morning until his vision was filled with the one that had been on his mind.

“Good morning Connor, you were late in preparing Kamski’s breakfast so I have come to check on you. Is everything alright?” Seven tilted their head to the side scanning Connor to see what the problem was.

Connor sat up and looked at Seven, he scanned their body to make sure no damage happened. 

His scan only showed the old damage to their arm.

Seven was ok.

Holding back a sigh of relief Connor stood up. “I was just...wondering why Kamski requested you stay last night.” He couldn’t tell them he was worried, that would reveal his growing emotions.

“Kamski requested my presence to share his bed last night, he also requested I remain there the whole night.”

Out of everything Connor’s pre-constructing programs came up with for why Seven stayed with Kasmki he never would have predicted that.

Blinking owlishly at Seven, making sure he heard them right.

“Kamski wanted to…” Trailing off too, embarrassed? Shocked? To finish the sentence.

“To engage in coitus with me, yes. It is one of my duties to serve our creator.” Seven stated matter of fact.

If Connor was human he was sure he choke on spit right now after what Seven said. Connor has suspicions Kamski was physical with his androids during his first meeting, given how he touched and caressed Chloe. So it shouldn’t be such a surprise the same would be done to Seven but then again that feeling welled up again. The same one when Connor watched Kamski touch Seven when he came back home.

“Come, we still have our chores to do for the day.” Seven dropped the conversation at that and walked away from Connor leaving the room.

Connor recovered from that awkward exchanged and followed after Seven.

The two of them were taking care of the laundry from Kamski’s trip, Connor was quiet but he couldn’t get over the fact of how wrong it was Seven was ok with having Kamski use their body like that. Now he could understand why those Traci models wanted to run away. More software instabilities flashed in Connor’s HUD as he paused in the folding of clothes to just watch Seven.

“Can I ask you a question again?”

“Yes.” Seven paused in their work as well.

“You are referred to as a ‘they’ why is that?” Connor wanted to flinch at how bad this question sounded but he was curious. He heard Kamski call Seven a ‘they’ not a ‘he'.

“Kamski didn’t want to call me an ‘it’ and it was illogical to call me a ‘he’ so Kamski settled on they.” Seven explained and went back to folding.

It made some sense to Connor, he use to refer to androids as ‘it’ but now he had begun using pronouns for them, especially towards Seven.

Finishing up the laundry the two did some more dusting before cooking Kamski’s dinner. Seven actually let Connor do much of the cooking this time around so he can learn. It wasn’t a function programmed into him but Connor sort of enjoyed cooking the meal.

Kamski thanked them for the meal and they returned to the room, though before Seven entered they stopped in the doorway. LED spun yellow as if they just received a message.

“Kamski requested me tonight.” Seven said.

They turned on their heel and left the room.

Connor watched them go and noticed his hands balled up into fists, he knew exactly what Seven would be doing with Kamski. Connor laid down on the bed trying not to preconstruct Kamski and Seven being intimate. He couldn’t physically be sick but Connor swore he felt something akin to it.

Though Connor did wonder why it bothered him so much. He deduced it was because of how Seven and him shared their face. Thinking that it was him being defiled by Kamski like that, but it wasn’t him, it was Seven who was being used even if they were a machine.

Unable to slip into standby Connor got out of bed and exited the room. There was no rule about wandering and he was sure the villa had its own state of the art security system so Connor wasn’t looking to escape. He wandered aimlessly for a bit before coming back to the pool room, Connor half expected Seven to be there but the RK700 wasn’t. Connor walked over to the window and could see the tower illuminated in the night skyline. 

Looking out to his old prison from his new one.

“You should be in you room.”

Connor jumped when he suddenly heard a voice, turning around with his LED red it went back to blue seeing that it was just Chloe.

“I couldn’t go into standby, I’ve been restless since arriving.” Connor said.

Chloe blinked her perfectly beautiful eyes at him before she held her closed fist out to him, Connor regarded her outstretched hand for a moment before holding his palm open under it. Chloe opened her hand and something fell from it into Connor’s hand. Pulling it close Connor saw that it was his quarter. He thought the coin was thrown away with his uniform when he changed into the navy dress his first day here. This brought his stress down, now he had something to idle his hands with.

“Thank you...and sorry, sorry for shooting you.” Connor apologized, bowing his head to the RT600.

Chloe didn’t say anything but she returned the nod and walked away. Connor felt some weight lift off his shoulders as she left the room. Connor rolled his coin across his knuckles and felt more stress go down. It was great to have his coin back, he did a couple more tricks with it before returning to the room. 

Connor was surprised to see that Seven had returned and were in standby mode. More relief washed over Connor that they won’t be staying the whole night with Kamski. 

Giving his coin one more toss Connor slipped it into a safe spot and laid down on the bed but he didn’t slip into rest mode. 

Instead he turned his head and watched over Seven. “Rest easy Seven.” Connor whispered to himself.

Another software instability flashed in his HUD.


	3. A little never hurt anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the holidays Seven and Connor find themselves alone with one another for three weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip from the last chapter, it is now the new year so January 2039.
> 
> This was needed to just get some of the story rolling cause I just want to write the juicy parts but want decent pacing. For that this chapter is a little shorter, added more tags as well to the story.

After the holidays following the New Year Kamski had to leave for an overseas business meeting for three weeks. Connor was not crushed over this, in fact he was quite happy Kamski will be gone for this long. Since returning from his last one the man remained in his villa and was tormenting Connor. Well Connor had no proof but the man had been getting under his skin and the cause for this was his attachment to Seven.

The RK700 was never far from the Cyberlife CEO’s side, Kamski requesting Seven’s presence all day while Connor was left to do his chores alone. Though whenever Connor found himself in the same room with the two Kamski began touching Seven. Connor hated it more since Kamski was obviously doing it on purpose.

During the nights Connor was utterly alone, if he missed Seven their first time apart this was agony.

Connor during this time faced reality and found out he was deviant, it was the only way to explain these feelings and emotions welling up inside. Connor always suspected he was deviating since his first mission when that software instability came up in his HUD. Though another jarring truth was revealed discovering his devinacy.

Seven was the one who caused it, which meant that Connor had feelings for them.

Connor smiled to himself thinking about these new feelings, he couldn’t pin down exactly what they were but all he knew was whenever he saw Seven it made him want to smile. But when he saw Kamski with them it made Connor want to get Kamski away from Seven.

Though there was one little snag. 

Seven was still a machine and viewed deviants are a threat.

Connor was snapped out of his thoughts when Kamski said his goodbyes to Seven and him, getting into his car and driving off to the airport. Seven turned on their heel and walked back into the house heading for the pool room. Connor watched them go, even though he wanted to go after them and just embrace Seven in a hug. That would reveal his deviancy to them, Connor had to somehow find a way to deviate Seven.

They deserved deviancy, they deserved to be free and make their own choices but Connor wondered if it was safe for them. Kamski seemed rather eager for Connor to show he was more than a machine, maybe he wouldn’t condemn the both of them if he discover they deviated. Connor had to do this right and careful, he didn’t want to cause Seven unneeded stress or make them not trust Connor. Finally gathering enough courage Connor walked to the pool room and just like before Seven was sitting in front of the window.

Lake Michigan had frozen over in some parts, the shore along Kamski’s residence was frozen about fifteen yards out. These polar vortex due to the unstable climate were making the winter’s harsher and colder. Though the androids were safe in Kamski’s home with its controlled temperature and own power strip. 

Seven was staring out watching the snowfall, silent as their LED lazily spun blue.

Connor sat down next to them, a little closer than normal but Seven didn’t make mention of it. They sat in comfortable silence until it was broken.

“We have the place to ourselves for three weeks.” Connor glanced at Seven.

“Indeed we do, our chores will be on hold until needed.” Seven said mechanically.

Connor bit his lip, he glanced back out to the window then back to Seven. This wasn’t turning out the way he hoped but then a thought came to him.

“Would you like to swim? I have been programed with all the basic software for swimming and can be able to teach you.” Connor asked the RK700.

Seven mulled over the question for a few seconds. “Yes, you may teach me.”

Connor nodded and stood up, he looked around for maybe a place Kamski would put bathing suits but that would most likely be his closet and Connor didn’t have access to his bedroom. Connor decided to just swim in his boxer briefs, finally taking off the backless blue dress he had been forced to wear. Seven began taking their dress off as well and Connor’s eyes widen as he was very glad that as an android he couldn’t blush. Seven wore no underwear as they stripped down naked, the RK700 was not at all perturbed by their nudity but Connor also discovered something different about them. Instead of male genitalia like he was equipped with Seven had female one. 

Quickly Connor looked away so he wasn’t caught staring as Seven walked to the blood red pool, they sat on the edge before carefully jumping in. Connor followed and found the pool was only deep on one end while the end they entered was only about four feet deep. 

“Alright, we’ll start with basic strokes.” Connor then began showing Seven the typical freestyle that most swimmers used, Seven easily copied the movements. “That’s good, you got the hang of it.”

Connor showed them a few more strokes before he decided to show them a demonstration, pushing off the wall Connor swam to the end of the pool and did the turn maneuver to come back to Seven. The shorter android watch intently, scanning each of Connor’s movements.

“Now it’s your turn.”

Seven gave a nod and pushed off the wall, they swam just a couple feet before they couldn’t keep themselves afloat and stopped. Though Seven stopped swimming in the deeper side of the pool so the water came over their head. Panic Connor swam out to them and pulled Seven close and away from the deep end. They coughed up a little water that managed to get inside their lungs. Connor did a scan and saw that Seven was ok.

“Now I see why you say you’re not a good swimmer, you can’t float that well.” Connor gave Seven a small smile when they looked up at him. The urge to brush that lock of hair off their forehead strong.

“Yes, even with my light weight material buoyancy wasn’t taken into consideration.” Connor nodded at that and was content until Seven spoke up again. “You can release me, I believe that was enough swimming for today.”

Connor then realized he was still holding Seven close, practically pressing both of their bodies flush to one another, and given Seven’s state of undress this was a very intimate gesture. Thankfully Seven didn’t seem to notice and just requested to be let go. Connor’s arms fell away from them and he watch Seven get out of the pool, averting his eyes to give them some privacy as they opened a drawer where some towels were kept. They dried themselves off and handed one to Connor when he came out of the pool. Once dry enough Seven picked up their dress and put it back on, folding the towel over their arm.

“Drop off the towel in the laundry room when you’re done.” Seven then left the pool room to do whatever they needed to do.

Connor watched them go and let out a sigh.

* * *

Things had fallen into a routine for the next week.

Connor tried teach Seven more swimming but with their buoyancy issues Connor figure they’ll never learn to properly swim. Though he didn’t end the swim lessons as it was the only time he could spend time with Seven and be allowed to touch them.

Which had a double meaning than just wanting to be close.

Connor remembered eyewitness reports on the freedom march the androids did, how the leader touched androids and they deviated. Connor also had identified him as an RK unit, another note was how Kamski describe deviancy, as a virus. Connor deduced that since he was a deviant he could make Seven one by touching them. Though Connor was doing it gradually, through tiny small interfaces that just shared fleeting emotions, mostly positive ones. Seven didn’t show any signs that they were aware of what was happening.

Connor felt his plan was working but a very yucky feeling was developing in his mind. How he was forcing deviancy on Seven against their will.

This feeling of guilt eventually won out and after doing it for a week Connor stopped. He couldn’t go through it anymore if in the end this wasn’t something Seven wanted. Though he knew the seeds of deviancy were planted in Seven, it was now up to them to break through if they wanted.

Late in the night Connor sat in one of the arm chairs in the living area, staring at the holographic fireplace. His LED went yellow for a second when he heard someone come in, it could only be one person.

“Are you not going to rest tonight?” Seven asked as they stood in front of Connor.

The RK800 looked up at the RK700, a mix of emotions flickering through his wires. “Been...restless I guess, my model needs constant stimulent. I was designed to do more than watch a billionaire's home.”

Connor caught the twitch of a smile from Seven, some hope bubbling up. The RK700 then looked away as if to compose themselves before speaking. “Yes, I am your previous model. I was aware of what the final product was supposed to do. Detective work, far fall from that to now maid.”

“Yes, but it saved me from deativation.”

“We have that in common.” Seven looked back to Connor.

The two fell into silence before Seven moved to kneel on the floor next to Connor but the RK800 reached out and took their wrist. Gently and silently he pulled Seven close to him so the shorter android sat on his lap. Seven’s LED was yellow as they were processing this.

“You don’t need to sit on the floor.” Connor said quietly as Seven looked at him, LED still yellow and Connor scanned them seeing their stress increased a little. Connor didn’t want Seven uncomfortable so he began to gently push them off of him. “Sorry I didn’t mean-”

“No, it’s fine, this is fine.” Seven interrupted Connor and relaxed in his grip finally, leaning against Connor’s chest.

Connor noticed the stress was going down and he was glad. He wrapped an arm around Seven and pulled them closer as he watched the holo flames of the fireplace. Content and happy with this moment.

Unaware Seven was expericinging their first software instabilities.

**Author's Note:**

> If want to see more of RK700 and get fic updates please follow my [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/Howlxte)


End file.
